The Walk
by WolfxSoul
Summary: "It's not meant to be like this!"she thought. "Not what I planned at all." A eccentric girl from the US heads to Neo Domino just to make some quick money. She finds herself in over her head. "I don't want to feel like this! It's all your fault!" YuseixOc
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the cards used. Just crazy Ciel

* * *

><p>"So will you do it?"<p>

"I don't know, I mean, I have college to go to."

"You're brilliant enough that you don't have to go."

"That doesn't matter to employers."

"Fine, I'll also pay for your intuition to go to any college in Neo Domino."

"Hold on, (muffled) MOM! He says he'll pay for my college….. Yeah dad I'd thought you'd say something like that….. I guess…. Yes it sounds pretty tempting…. *sigh*. Alright sir, you have a deal."

"I'm glad. Please report to the Milwaukee Airport next week around 7 AM. Someone will be waiting for you there."

"Alrighty, thank you Mr. Goodwin."

"Bye Ciel."

I stared at my phone strangely before turning to my mom who hugged me. I looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"My baby girl is leaving us," she said.

"I thought that's what you guys have been waiting for," was my reply.

"No, that's your father. You're only 18, are you sure you want to go all the way to Japan?"

"Yes mom, it's my life long dream, that and going to all those European countries I want to see. And remember, we're going to Greece and Rome together," my mother nodded. I promised her that, and I was going to keep that promise. So for the next week, I spent every day with friends and family. I feel guilty leaving my best friend, Riley, since we did almost everything together. She wanted to go to Japan as much as I did. My aunt Jamie was very upset and most of my family was sad. Next week came around and I was on my way to the airport with my parents, Riley. and oldest brother, who wanted to see his baby sister off.

"Please be careful," my mom repeated.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to Las Vegas," my older brother sighed, for I had brought up something he did without anyone knowing. A woman walked over to my group and asked if I was Ciel Crescent. I replied with a yes, and she said that she worked for Rex Goodwin. I nodded, and hugged my family a good bye. When I turned to Riley I put a hand on her shoulder. "I shall miss you my dear Watson," she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too, Holmes," she couldn't help but hug me good bye. I patted her back and I finally departed from my crew. I followed the woman and was already thinking that I'm probably going on a private jet, seeing as my new employer is a rich man.

"Oh, by the way Miss Crescent-"

"Call me Ciel."

"My name is Mina Simington, I'm Mr. Goodwin's secretary," she said. Mina showed me out to the field and turned to me with a wide smile. That smile fell as she saw my unenthused face. She opened her mouth but I stopped her.

"I already deduced that you where taking me to a private jet, so there was no need for shock," she only downcast her gaze and nodded. I was ushered onto the jet and sat in the glorious comfy chair. After buckling in, I was ready to let my Ipod take me away to Imogen Heap paradise and la-la land. My few seconds of peace was destroyed by my stomach being anchored to the floor as we started the ascend upwards. Mina looked at me concerned as I crunched forward, hoping that by squeezing my stomach, I wouldn't feel it. After the jet leveled out, I just fell asleep. I purposely was changing my nights to days so that I wouldn't have too much of a jet lag. I suppose it all went smoothly, since I didn't wake up to having a heart attack. Although, I did wake up to the lady shaking my shoulder. We were about to land and my stomach was doing flips. I, again, doubled forward as we descended. When we actually landed I felt a sigh of relief escape me. We exited the jet and I was greeted by a man with gray hair. I just assume that he is my employer.

"Hello, Miss Ciel. It's nice to finally get to meet you. I'm Rex Goodwin, the Director of Neo Domino City," it was almost like a cold wind below between us. I'm guessing my subconscious knows something I don't, it doesn't like to share.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," I replied rather monotonic.

"The sun wont rise for few more hours. I think you would like to see your new apartment," he said. I nodded, yes I would like to know where I would be crashing. I was ushered into a black car by Mina and was taken to a huge building. Understand this, I was born, raised, and lived in a small town for 18 years. Sure I've been to big cities like Chicago and Tampa, but this, was huge. Mina continued to push me to the large building and proceed to an elevator. There I stood, watching her press the second to last button. My stomach turned as the elevator started up. Mina asked how I was feeling, but I couldn't reply. After a gut-wrenching few minutes we arrived at the right floor. She handed me a key card and scanned one into a door. I found myself walking into a large and nicely decorated apartment.

"So this is yours," Mina said. I turned to her with a perplexed look.

"Couldn't you… ya know, get me one closer to the ground," she returned the look I gave her. Her phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go." Tomorrow a woman named Mandy will be here to pick you up for work, she said quickly while walking out the door. I waved nonchalantly before turning to the view of the city before me. It was beautiful… I guess. In the end I started to explore, finding a large bedroom with walk in closet and a large connected bathroom. I began to unpack my clothes and other belongings. Hooking up my laptop to the apartment's system was easy, now I could control the whole place with just my laptop. I was a little surprised by the amount of technology used in the apartment. Going through the kitchen was fun, because I found it full of food. By the time everything was done and I was crashed on the couch, it was mourning. Flipping through channels I was amazing by Japanese TV. Weird was all I could think. A knock came from my door and I grumpily got up. As I turned my knee cracked. I walked to the door and opened it, not really expecting much on the other side. What I found was two kids, identical twins, one boy, one girl, staring at me. My head tilted as I looked at them strangely.

"HI there downstairs neighbor!" The boy yelled and was hit by his sister.

"Sorry for my idiot brother," the poor girl said. I blinked some more before straightening out my thoughts with nods.

"Ah, yeah. Um… you live up stairs?"

"Yeah!" The boy exclaimed. I didn't know what to say. "I'm Leo," he said with a grin.

"And I'm Luna," the girl politely said. I wasn't much of a kid person, but these guys were cute… I guess.

"Well, my name is Ciel," I said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey do you duel?" Leo asked. I stared at him for a moment then shook my head.

"No, not for eight years," his jaw dropped.

"What! Really?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, but I still have some cards, for memories," that brought his hopes up.

"Oh! Can I see them?" I invited the twins in. I went into my room and picked up the box I kept them in. When I walked out I saw Leo, eagerly waiting for me and Luna telling him to calm down.

"Are your parents okay with you coming here?" I had to ask.

"Our parents are rarely home, so we really can do what ever we want," Luna said. Ah…lucky kids. I laid out the cards on the glass coffee table and watched at Leo gape at them. I caught Luna looking behind me, so I quickly glanced back to see nothing.

"This card is so cool! And this one!" Leo said while holding up Victory Dragon and Tyrant Dragon. I spent the next hour learning all about Leo's deck… and I chatted with Luna. The twins turned out to be cool. They left after 2 hours because they had to do their online classes.

"Go get em tigers," I said stupidly as I waved good bye to them from my door. Maybe this gig wasn't that bad of an idea.


	2. Mr Hot Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the cards used. Just crazy Ciel

* * *

><p>"What the-! Aw f' that. Gosh dame it!" I screamed as I rushed to get paper towels to clean up the mess. I just spilled soda, all over my shorts. (this just happened to me) "This is bull crap," first day in a new place and I'm already spilling things. And to top it off, my phone was ringing.<p>

"What!" I snapped into the phone.

"Jeeze I call you before I go to bed and that's the reaction I get," it was Riley.

"Sorry, but I have soda in my shorts," there was a pause.

"I don't wanna know. I just called to see how you where doing?"

"I'm fine, other than spilling soda," I replied.

"That's good to hear. Well I'm gonna go."

"What? You just called!"

"Yeah well I'm going to see the college and then I have to work so, bye!" She then hung up.

"Ah bye…" I said to the dead end. I tossed the phone onto the couch and went to my room to change shorts. My laptop, that was on my desk, started to beep. I opened it to see a message from my mom. She said that she was able to convince my dad not to move into my room, but she also said that it wont be long. It was getting late so I went into my new bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put on some shorts and baggy t-shirt. I then belly flopped onto the bed and I was out like a light.

•••••••••••••••

The sun decided that I should get my lazy butt up so he pointed his rays on my delicate eyes. In return I buried my head into the blue silky covers of my bed. The rays were just screaming, "Wakie wakie!"

"Never!" my voice came out so childish. I ended up falling off due to clumsily getting up. Stupid sheets trapping my legs. Trudging along, I walked into my gorgeous bathroom and started the shower. I stripped of my pjs and stepped in. I washed up and stepped out, grabbing my new fluffy towel and wrapping it around my body. Then I preceded to brush my teeth and hair. I also applied my vanilla cupcake scented lotion. Sure it's a kiddy scent, but I like smelling yummy. Even if I can't have a cupcake, I can still smell them. A dilemma came along when I exited the bathroom, what to wear? I went through my closet and found a black jacket my mom bought me before I left. Tossing that on my bed, I continued the search. A black button up shirt joined the jacket along with black shorts and a red skirt. There was a red tie that I randomly bought for... Something I couldn't quite remember. There were also some red belts I got from a costume. So I threw everything on and looked in the mirror. "Not bad," I said. Leaving the room, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl for cereal. There was a weird generic version of Rice Crispys and Fruit Loops. I thought I could Rice Crispy treats, so I took the Fruit Loops. After filling up the bowl I sat down on the couch. More of that Jack Atlas or who ever he is was on the screen, I shook my head. I finished my bowl and placed the bowl in the sink. Then there was a knock on my door. Almost tripping over my own feet, I made my way to the door. Opening the portal I came a cross whom I assume, was Mandy. A short woman with her blonde in a pony tail and blue eyes behind red rimmed glasses. She was wearing a red suit and heels. From the details I could see, she just turned 28. She looked down at her clip board then at me.

"Miss Ciel Crescent, I am Mandy Williams. I will be taking you to and from work as well as briefing you on your job. Now please follow me," she turned sharply and headed towards the elevator. I shrugged and followed only to fall to the floor as the elevator went down. She didn't even look at me, only at her board. "Mr. Goodwin is a meeting this morning so I will instruct you. You are to run diagnostic checks on the computer systems. Once you are done, you can leave," she stated as we went down. The doors opened and I stumbled out. We stepped into a black car and it took off. The silence was fine, for me. But Mandy, seemed to twitch in her seat, almost like she expects me to talk. The car pulled into the parking lot of a huge stadium. When we finally stopped and got out, Mandy called the place, the Kaiba Dome. From my past years I remember learning about the Kaibas. It was many and many a year ago... Anyways, we strolled through the halls and came a crossed a room with many computer screens.

"Do you really need this big of a stadium for dueling? It's just a card game," Mandy paused everything and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" it almost sounded like she was insulted.

"We have stadiums likes these for football and baseball. People who play in them get paid millions and people come from all around the country to see their team win. Dueling is a card game between two people, some in which just come right off the street-"

"You sound like you hate dueling. So why did you take this job?" she asked. I pulled out a swivel chair and plopped down on it. Twirling around I took out a bag of beef jerky and took one out. I stopped in front of her and placed the piece in my mouth.

"Hate is such a strong word, don't you agree. I'd rather say I have a dislike for it. As for the job, I need the money," I held my arms out to accentuate my situation. "I'm 18, right out of high school. I need money to pay for my college so I can get a good job. Speaking of college, I would like you to tell Mr. Goodwin I've chosen my college," I held out an art college brochure. Sure I'm a wise at technology, but I like art better. Maybe a video game designer, ooo, my brother would hate me for taking his dream job. She looked at me perplexed and shook her head. After that fun escapade, Mandy left and I ran the check. Got here at 9... Check should be done at 10. Compared to my system, theirs was slow. I turned on my IPod and twirled around while eating beef jerky. "Crap!" a piece fell down my shirt. I shook my shirt out and tried to catch the piece before it hit the ground. "Noooo!" I screamed! "A perfectly piece of beef jerky! Ruined!" as I bent down to pick it up I heard the door open. Standing straight I saw a familiar face.

"Oh Miss Ciel! It's nice to see you again," it was Mina.

"What are you doing Mina!" an angry male voice roared. A blonde male wearing a white trench appeared in the door.

"Sorry Jack!" she meekly let out, then they walked away. Jack, huh? The computer beeped, saying the check was done. A few more minutes and Mandy walked in. She was surprised that I was done so quickly. I was escorted to the car again and it drove me back home. I stepped out of the car only to turn to Mandy.

"Tomorrow Mr. Goodwin will be in a meeting all day, so you do not have to work. See you Friday, 8 AM sharp," after she said that, she shut the door and the car took off. I trudged into the building, pausing in front of the elevator and stairs case, which seemed so unnecessary. Then I remembered all the beef jerky and candy I ate, I should burn it off. After 3 flights of stairs, I called it quits. I'm so out of shape, like Lelouche in that Code Geass show I never finished and only watched 12 episodes. So I went to the elevator and cringed as I went up. It wasn't as bad going up, as it was down, but it still sucks. After reaching my floor, I stepped out and scanned my key into the door. Just then the second elevator came down and out popped Luna and Leo. I turned to them as my door opened.

"Hey guys," I said. Leo grinned at me while Luna politely smiled.

"Hey Ciel. Have you had lunch yet?" Luna asked.

"No, I was just about to make some. What about you?"

"We were going to order something and wondered if you would eat with us?" Leo said with his hands behind his head.

"You guys eat out a lot don't you?" I asked with a raised brow. They nodded. "I got a better idea, you guys come in and I'll make you something. Ever had a grilled peanut butter and banana sandwich," they both shook their heads, so I pushed them in. I started to cook and the twins sat at the island, watching me. "I've got strawberry and pineapple jam, which one would you like?"

"Strawberry!" they said in unison. I nodded and added the jam. Once I was done, I placed them in a pan. "Anything to drink? I've got... Milk, orange juice, chocolate milk-"

"Chocolate milk!" Leo cried as he jumped up. Luna just shook her head.

"I'll have regular milk," she said.

"I understand, chocolate milk rocks. It was a rare commodity back in my house. I lived with four other people. A gallon of chocolate rarely last two days there," I said while placing their food down in front of them and getting their drinks.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, there was me, my mom, two older brothers and a dad. Then there was normally a dog and cat," I told them about my family.

"Wow, I wish we could have a dog," Leo said sadly.

"On the level you guys live on, a dog would be hard to have, unless it's one of those yippy ones. I personally like big dogs better. A cat would be easier in this place," I paused, remembering my cat who passed away a few years ago. He was my best friend, other than Riley. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I turned my attention back to the twins.

"Hey why don't you duel any more?" Leo asked randomly.

"Leo!" Luna scolded.

"Nah, it's fine," I scratched my neck then looked up at the ceiling. "it's nothing really important. I was like... A child prodigy at dueling so I was tried of beating everyone I decided to quit. Most of my deck went to my brothers and I kept my rare cards. And when my brothers stopped, they gave me their rare cards," they both seemed to understand.

"Hey can I look at your cards again?" Leo asked.

"Maybe,"

"Hey, you can show them to me when you come over for dinner," Leo said.

"Yeah, we've seen your place, so you can come see ours," Luna said happily. I sat there, looking back and forth between the two.

"I guess, but I'm going to cook again. Eating out all the time is really bad. Have you guys ever had spaghetti before?" I asked

"Yeah, I think so," Luna responded.

"Well that's something my mom would make a lot. And she would switch between putting hamburger meat and chicken bits in the sauce. Which one would you like?" "

"Ooo, let's try the chicken!" Leo exclaimed.

"Well do you guys know where the nearest store is?" I've only been to three places since I got here. Airport, Kaiba Dome and here.

"Yeah, we can show you," Luna said.

"And then we can get ice cream!" Leo exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air. With that, we made our way down by elevator. I had to explain I had a sensitive stomach. We then walked some ways down one street and we found the store. I picked up somethings and the twins paid for it with some sort of master card their parents gave them. We returned to our building. I finally got to see the twins place which was pretty cool. They had a pool! I'm jealous even though I can't swim. I set up everything and started to cut up the chicken beast. It was almost five when I got everything cooking. Luna wanted to help so I had her set the table. Leo was fawning over my cards.

"Hey Ciel! Why do you have two Dark Magicians?" he called from the living room. I just put the noodles in the boiling water.

"Well one is the classic one and the other one is the one with blonde hair. It's rarer. There is actually another version, one that's black and red. My brother used to have it," I replied while stirring. A few minutes later the food was done I put it all on the table. "Alright guys, time to eat," I felt a ping in my stomach, repeating the phrase I heard so much back home. Pushing my little bit of homesickness, we started to eat.

"Wow this is so good!" Leo yelled, stuffing his face.

"Leo! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Luna scolded him. "But he is right, this is delicious," I was never good at receiving compliments. I didn't know what to say other than a bashful thank you. Leo's face was covered in sauce so I got him a wet towel. Luna took a picture of him before he could wipe it off. We sat down on the couch after cleaning up. Leo was comparing his cards to mine when suddenly Luna sat up pin straight. She then bolted to the door and Leo yelled her name, following her.

"Wait here," someone said. I sat there confused, for a few minutes. Then I heard the elevator ding(they had a special one that led right to their apartment from ground floor). Luna and Leo were carrying a guy in, who was passed out. I went over and helped out, taking Luna's place. She went and pulled his motorcycle out and placed up against the wall. I helped Leo set the guy on the couch. I finally got a look at him. He was a bit taller than me with black and gold hair( that defied gravity! ) and tan skin. He had a weird yellow line that went from under his eye to his chin. Taking a step back, I will say, he is good-looking. One word definition: hot. I placed my hand on his forehead, it was hot. I took off his jacket while asking Luna to get a cool wet towel. Leo went through his jacket and found a deck. When Luna gave me the towel she gasped. "He has a marker," she whispered.

"What? That thing on his face?" I was confused even more.

"That means he did something bad," Luna replied.

"What? All we do is if someone does something bad and doesn't get jail time for it, they just get parole. Sheesh the people here are cruel. Permanently marking their face, tsk," I couldn't believe these people.

"But he's a good guy right Luna?" Leo asked his twin. She placed her hands over his deck.

"They say so," I was still confused.

"Oh we never told you what Luna could do. She can see and talk to duel spirits," Luna seemed embarrassed by it. I would too, it sounds a bit bizarre.

"Really?" was my response.

"I know it sounds strange but..." Luna motioned me to bend down. I did and she whispered in my ear a dear secret of my. I backed up in surprise.

"Who told you that!" she looked over to my cards that were spread out on the table.

"Dark Magician Girl," I stared at her skeptically.

"Who else have you been chatting it up with?"

"Well neither Dark Magician didn't really talked but Dark Magician Knight told me... That you really miss your fat cat Mason more than you let on," she said, staring off towards the cards. I do miss my fat cat Mason more than I let on.

"Of course. Alright I believe you... Are they all there?" I know I felt preposterous but I had something to say.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, I would like to say to my cards and you dear, that that secret is just between us. And they better not say anything else like that. Jeez why don't you guys just tell you my bra size... That did not come out right," Luna started to laugh while Leo looked confused. "Sorry Leo, that's more of a girl thing. Just make sure they don't say anything like that. Hopefully only Dark Magician Girl knows." Luna continued to laugh. "Well I suppose we should get some rest. I'm not sure I want to leave you guys along with this stranger," I mean, even though he was hot, doesn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

"We have an extra room," Luna said. I sent the two off to sleep and changed to towel on the guys head. As I passed the table I stared at my cards. I put them all away except Dark Magician Girl.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about the double Ds," I whispered before putting her away. Knowing that maybe the cards are more than just cards, might make me start thinking a little different.


	3. Sir Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the cards used. Just crazy Ciel

* * *

><p>VROOM! A woman in a black bodysuit sped down the dark empty street on her ebony motorcycle. Behind the visor on her cat like helmet, were a pair of stone cold turquoise. That lady, is me. Or it was until I felt a cannon ball hit me in the stomach, waking me up from my awesome dream. Groggily sitting up I came face to face with Leo who gave me a huge grin.<p>

"Come on Ciel! He's awake!" he practically squealed as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I barely got up, stomach in pain and my back… don't get me started on my back. After a successful crack I slipped back on my button up shirt over my black tank top. I left it unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves. Leo came back into the room and pulled me out. Mr. Strange was sitting up on their couch. Leo, being the smart boy he is, basically pushed me right in front of him.

"And this is Ciel our downstairs neighbor," its almost like a fanfair played in the background as Leo introduced me. I did a small wave and gave a small hi. "Ciel, he says he doesn't remember his name or anything," Leo informed me.

"Ah well, fascinating. Nothing at all?" I asked, he shook his head. "What we need is a trigger object."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well lets see, put your jacket and gloves back on," I handed them to him.

"Alright!" Leo yelled with a fist pump, "now take a deep breath and say "My name is…"

"Leo I don't think that's going to work. He's tried it already," Luna said. Sir Amnesia(cause I'm polite like that, like a boss) looked around the apartment and spotted this….shrine, thingy, to a guy with blonde hair. Hey, he looks familiar….nope I've got nothing.

"Oh that!" Leo caught onto his gaze," That's my shrine to the great Jack Atlas, my all time hero. Some day I'm going to be champ just like him," the boy shinned with admiration to this man. "Wait a minute! Do you think Jack Atlas means something to you?"

"Yeah… but I'm not sure what," Sir Amnesia said.

"Hmm, maybe you're a fan, or maybe-"

"maybe," I added more emphases.

"Maybe you're a turbo duelist too!" Leo exclaimed.

"Little boy saywha?" I was confused, I did not know today's terminology.

"That explains the duel runner," Luna said, pointing to the red motorcycle against the wall. The guy went walking towards the machine and looked it over.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe," Leo ran towards his shrine and picked up a white envelope. Then trotted back over to Sir Amnesia and held out the contents of the envelope. "Does this look familiar?" Sir Amnesia looked over the parchment.

"The Fortunate Cup?" he questioned.

"Yeah! It's this big tournament between a bunch of people that are randomly selected! And hey, get this! They selected me; I'm gonna be in the-" Leo started but Luna cut him off.

"Actually they selected me," Luna said and received a glare from Leo.

"Really?" I had no idea, and I was the tech manger for the thing!

"Technically, they selected her, but she's too scared to enter so I am going to pretend to be her, and enter and then win that thing." Leo grinned.

"Really?" today's catchphrase I guess.

"No one going to believe that you are me, Leo," Luna said and the twins started to fight.

"Silence!" I said, angrily. I was still a bit crabby from having a Leo cannon ball for a wake up call. "I think it's time we just calmed down and I make breakfast, because I don't know about you guys; I'm hungry. "

"Yeah, first we'll have breakfast then we'll continue helping Amnesia Man figure out who he is!" Leo exclaimed. We all shook our heads at the silly boy. I then proceeded with cooking. We all ate and when we were done, Luna helped me clean up. We then all ended up back in the living room. Sir Amnesia seemed set on leaving.

"Thanks for the food and trying to help me but this fortunate cup doesn't ring any bells," he said while tossing the envelope and it landed exactly were Leo had been keeping it. "I should leave."

"Holy crap! How did you do that? Don't tell me, it's all in the wrist," I said in awe while waving around my hand. "It's just like your hair, a mystery," I stated while waving my hands and wiggling my fingers in front of Luna, causing her to laugh.

"I shouldn't trouble you guys any more," he said while pressing the button on the elevator.

"But you still don't know who you are yet," Leo cried.

"And by not knowing, you'd be causing more trouble," I stated. "Besides I don't think you'd want to leave behind that lovely deck," my words seemed to spark a thought in Leo's brain.

"I got it!" he ran into a closet and rumbled around.

"Just let him go," Luna said but her brother didn't listen. He then came out with a blue duel disk on his arm.

"I challenge you to a duel Mr. Amnesia Man!"

"I believe that this maybe our trigger…thing," I said while Luna looked at me strangely. The duel disk slid down his arm and he tried to adjust it. Sir Amnesia smile slightly and agreed. He walked over to the duel runner thingy and pushed a button, causing the duel disk to pop out. We went out to their pool area and I plopped down on the steps, with Luna beside me. Leo was still having troubles so Sir Amnesia helped him out. He asked about the twins parents and they responded with the same answer they gave me.

"Let's duel!" they said in unison once they were ready. Leo was setting up a combo but Sir Amnesia took them down and won the duel.

"You did great Leo," Luna said, trying to cheer him up. I grimaced, seeing the poor boys face.

"Yes! The best duel I've seen in eight years!" that seemed to cheer him up.

"So do you remember who you are?" Leo asked Sir Amnesia. He said that it was best if we didn't know because of the marker.

"Yeah, you guys still having really explained why you people do that," I said, motioning to Sir Amnesia's face. He seemed confused at my words. "Ah yes, well I haven't said much have I. Well…. It was many and many year ago, in a kingdom by the sea….simply I'm not from around here," I motioned in big circles. "I come from a small town in Wisconsin, so the accustoms here are weird," my explanation received a nod of understanding from him. The day went on, and everyone learned about me. I am probably the strangest person in these peoples eyes. We all ate again for supper and the twins were really tired. "Go to bed," I then dragged them to bed. When I came out I saw him working on their duel disk. "A good bye gift?" he nodded. It was silent for a while until an idea popped in my head. "Hey, as my good bye gift, someday, you can teach me to ride a cycle," he looked at me with a blank stare. "If anyone can fail at something that involves coordination, that would be me. So what do ya say?" he stared at my out stretched hand before shaking it. "Awesome. Oh yeah one question before I let you go… how does your hair stay like that?" we both stared at each awkwardly before lightly laughing. My face went straight, "I'm serious though." He continued to laugh and I held my eye brow high. After he was done, he wheeled his bike to the elevator and I stood beside him, waiting for the doors to open. He looked questioningly at me. "They did say that I'm the downstairs neighbor right?" he nodded. We went down one level and I gave him a double thumbs up. "Don't you forget, or I will find you," he laughed again, "I'm serious…" Apparently I'm not taken as seriously as I was back home.

"Yusei," he said.

"Well Yusei, fare well because never say good-bye because saying good-bye means going away, and going away means forgetting," I quoted Peter Pan, a classic childhood movie for me. He smiled, "Farwell then," he said as the doors closed. Proud with myself for actually remembering something like that, I went into my apartment and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Yes i do dream about being my Dullahan character dont judge me! it just happens ya know. i also dream about anime characters and stuff so yeah<p> 


	4. Rambles and Epic Speeches

Wow long time. Hehe, after rereading some stuff about this I forgot to mention somethings about Ciel but that happens, you character develops and you can't pin down everything that they are. One thing that you will see in this chapter is one of her problems, mindless rambling. I find myself doing it as well, its just so easy. There is also something I threw in for fun and giggles cuz I suppose I wanted a character with some of the same... ambitions as myself. I wonder if you can guess what that is?

* * *

><p>The next day... was boring as hell. I fiddled with the systems and played sudoku. When I was on my way back, I asked Mandy if there was anything cool in this city. Meaning where is the nearest game store cuz I need to play something.<p>

"I would be careful of wandering around. The Black Rose Witch is said to lurk around at night and prey on duelist," she told me.

"Psh. I should be fine." She looked at me strangely. "I'm not a duelist remember." That didn't seem to faze her stare and just to be safe, she gave me the description of the person just in case. I stepped out of the car and they took off. I sorta stood there stupidly in front of my building before deciding to go find that video store and other stuff.

"You won't find me there. I walk a different way now. Trending on old ground gets me nowhere with you," I sang softly as I made my way back to my apartment from exploring and unsuccessful game store finding. I was having one of those moments when a song pops in your head, you just have to sing it.

"Meow," all systems stop. I turned my head to see little black kitty. My eyes lit up and I tried to coax the adorable ball of fuzz in my direction. The cat had other plans as he ran passed me. "No! Come back Mr. Kitty!" I stupidly took off after the cat. He just had to run into an alley, jump onto a garbage can, then up to the roof of a building. "Kitty!" I cried out to no avail. A sigh escaped me and my attention was directed to the other end of the alley. I walked over to see a wide opening were two people were dueling. There was a huge dragon that looked like a rose. It let out a mighty roar and the opponent screamed as if he was in pain. He ran away clutching his arm, screaming 'Witch'. That... man ran into me, causing me to fall right into a puddle. "Cold! Coldcoldcoldcold!" I screamed as I jumped out of the puddle. My temper flared as I shake my fist at the man. "Grrrah! I hate people!" I turned and saw the cloaked figure leaving. "Wait! Aren't you the Black Rose?" the description Mandy gave me was rather accurate. She turned quickly and seemed hostile.

"Don't you mean witch!" she snapped.

"Witch has such a negative context. I've been called it before. It's not a nice feeling, you don't deserve to be called that," she seemed taken back but then she recovered.

"What do you know? You're just like them!" she screamed.

"That's were you are wrong. See I come from Wisconsin, a whole country over. There, they lecher us not to judge someone else, ever. We're not like these crazy people here, permanently marking someones face, what the hell," I mumbled the last part. She really didn't seem to relax at all. "Hey that dragon of yours is pretty cool," I'm so not what was put in my profile. (breaking the forth wall!) "I would guess it's called Black Rose Dragon... What's your real name? Mines Ciel. I get told that it's more of a boys name," she cut me off.

"Why are you talking to me?" she still sounded defensive, but a bit of interest into who the crazy woman who is talking to her.

"I'm bored. I was trying to catch a cat and got here. Hey can you really bring cards to life. If so, that's pretty fricken awesome. You could just summon your dragon and she could take you anywhere. Wouldn't need a drivers license," she was taken back by my rambling of how her powers were actually cool.

"You are a strange human," she said.

"I get that a lot, and I mean a lot," she seemed to calm down. Screw what I said about not striving to make friends. With her powers, my dream of ruling the world with an army of moogles is in arms reach... or not. Nah, I think using people is wrong... There I go, thinking again with someone staring at me like I'm a fool.

"Akiza," I barely caught her say. Then she turned around and started to leave. I assume it's her name because it sounds like a name.

"Alright Akiza, nice to meet you," she probably thought I was crazy, I know a bunch of others who fall in that category. So I was awkwardly left there, with wet pants... I'm cold, hungry, I'm going home.

Today was the day the start of the fortune cup. I was sitting in my living room, trying to get out the ingrown toe nail that had been bothering me for the past few days.

"Ow,owowowowowow," I cried out as I wiggled the clippers under the sensitive nail. "Son of a flipping goat, cheese, butt, mother trucker-" my cursing rant was cut off by the door opening, reveling Mandy, standing there in her pristine, ruby, well-pressed suit.

One more loud 'Ow!' escaped me as I finally freed my toe from the accursed nail bit. "Thank you that is all high and mighty."

"Ehem. Miss Crescent, if we do not leave now, we will be late. And I assume that you do not want to loose your job?" I stood up and flinched for my toe was still adjusting to being pain free.

"Righty-o! Off we go?" I motioned for her to step out first, which she did and I followed her to the elevator. Still not getting used to it. When we arrived, I felt quite uninterested in what Mandy had to say. I just sat in the comfy wheely chair and spun around. The opening ceremony had started and what I saw surprised me. There was a two girls, one was a painfully obvious(is it really?), Leo in a Luna disguise and a girl with red hair. They said Akiza ...something, which I assume is the same Akiza who is the Black Rose. And shockingly (not really), there was Yusei. People started to make comments that I could hear over the sound system about him being a Satellite. "That's a good song." I got weird stares from the other techies. "There is a song called Satellite. What is wrong with you people? *sigh* Nobody here knows good music." Then the people started to chant 'Loose the loser'. "If any of you start chanting with them, I will make you eat your own shoe, or better worse, mine." My glare sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Ma'am you can't make threats here," a meek little girl said how sat a row below me. My gaze was directed towards her; who looked like she was about to have a heart-attack and piss her pants...or whatever she was wearing.

"I don't make threats. Only promises." Everyone gave an audible gulp and turned their attention back tho their computers. Suddenly, a large dark skinned man took the microphone from the announcer. Then there was silence. Thank you tall mysterious man who smells a little suspicious, I was starting to get a headache from these idiots.

"I have to say something. My name is Greiger. I know that things are different in this city but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit." He points not so epically at Yusei. "This kid right here may have been branded by your people as a no good. But when I look at him all I see is a duelist and being a duelist myself, that means that I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not too. Because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist on where he comes from or who his family is or how much money his has. That isn't what really matters." He turns away from the crowd.

"Epic speech," I whispered to myself and as awesome as I am, I started clapping before Goodwin. Now everyone started clapping. Goodwin stood up and started to talk. I wasn't interested in what he was saying, so I snuck my I-touch out of my pocket and started to play a game of Sudoku. Suddenly the words bracket shuffle were said. I looked over to the guy to my right who was typing away to get the system up. Turning my gaze to the big screen that showed us the arena, I saw the large screen that they had randomly going through the duelist pictures. I saw that Leo was up against the big, scary, epic speech giving, Greiger. I got up and asked where the nearest vending machine was. Upon actually finding the machine, I found that it was out of order. "Balls. If only I was Shizuo (Durarara reference for the win) I could lift this up and bam," my ramblings were cut off by Leo running past me. He seconded glanced me and called out.

"Hey Ciel! Hurry up so you can watch my duel!" I only slightly waved with my half opened mouth smile.

"Yeah, will do," I said nonchalantly. Then my tummy started to make the rummblies. I need food. I started along the hallway, hoping that I would find a working vending machine. Little did I know in my search for the said machine, I would run into an opening door. "What the frick frac!" I yelled while holding my nose and rubbing my forehead.

"Ciel?" It was...

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! I had too. Life is full of them. who do you think it is?<p> 


	5. Tell Me How You Feel? Like Crap

It was Akiza. She quickly shut the door behind her.

"Nice to see you too," I said through a closed nasal cavity. She always seemed a bit tense and angry around everyone. I see were she is coming from.

"What are you doing here?"

"It almost sounds like you think I am stalking you?" I checked to see if my nose was bleeding and luck was on my side; but my forehead was still in pain. Oh yeah, the vending machine. "Have you seen a vending machine around here?" She nodded stiffly and pointed down the hall. "I just came from that direction. It's out of order. Say why don't we just walk that way and I'll tell you a tale." She didn't seemed so enthused, I honestly wouldn't either. "See I work as the head tech manger here. And I was looking for a vending machine. You... could be a little nicer to me since you smashed a door in my face." A look of sympathy flashed briefly before she turned stoic again. "Sorry, joking. I've learned I'm not exactly a good joker, nor a people person." She seemed a little intrigued at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see," I paused, "people don't like it when you state the flaws they are trying to hard to cover up, or when they are having an affair or when they are being stupid. People just don't like that, or the person who points it out. Which has been myself in many cases." We turned a corner and still didn't see one. "People just don't understand. They think I'm a rude, arrogant, know-it-all who exist to make others feel like crap," I stopped. I realized that I was telling a rather hostile like woman my feelings on the manner of which other people perceive myself.

"I see," Akiza said rather thoughtfully.

"I've been doing pretty good for not doing that lately. I guess coming to another country put me in a funk." Akiza stopped and looked at me. I turned slightly to meet her gaze.

"Could you do that to me? See through me?" I couldn't stop my face from turning into such an austere expression. I shook my head with a sigh.

"Yes, but my best friend told me that I can't, shouldn't, be just like him." With a wild flapping of my hand, I dismissed the subject. "Ah look, that vending machine. Wouldn't it be awesome if I could pick this up with my bare hands. Forget I said that," I commented while swiping my credit card Goodwin gave me and picked what seemed to be a generic form of 7-Up and moved to the one next to it for a bag of chips. "8-Up. Really? Do you want something?" She shook her head no.

"Well then Akiza, I must be going. I...motioned that I would watch Le-Luna's duel. Catch ya later."

"Wait!" I turned to her."You can just call me Aki." I smiled at her and bowed like the dork I am.

"Farwell Aki," I said before walking away. I should have said it like Auron.

Farwell.

* * *

><p>So what this chapter really was for was to build up or start the friendship between Aki and Ciel. I probably would have to say I'm not sure if I did Aki correctly. but hell, what do i know. NOW i have a problem. I have no idea what to do next! Can I ask for some help? truthfully... I'm ashamed to admit it but... I haven't watched the next episode. I mean agug! I remember long ago I stopped watching so I have a lot to go. HELP...please<p> 


	6. Lost

It was just my luck. The luck I had since the beginning of time.

"I can't believe I'm lost!" I almost screamed as I turned a corner, not finding anything familiar. I was about to break down and just hide in my portable corner of woe. Just as I was about to do that I heard someone talking and heels clicking against the ground. Turning my face up, I saw someone familiar turn the corner. Mina was her name I believe, and the blonde dude...something... Asslets? I don't know.

"Oh Ciel!" Mina said with surprise when she saw me. Whoever Asslets really was, he looked like he had something lodged up his arse. Probably a stick, with many branches.

"Yo," I said with a two finger wave.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Now it was time for me to be embarrassed. Now don't get me wrong. Usually I have a good memory for the important things, I just guess I didn't register the location of the room important. Therefore, it would be embarrassing to admit. Swallowing pride, I spoke. "I'm... kinda lost."

"Oh! I could show you the way. We were heading in that direction anyway. Oh yes. Jack this is Ciel, she is the head of the technology department for the tournament." Jack! That's his name. Not Asslets! I should have know. That would have been a horrible name. He didn't care though, he just walked right by me. Well you are going to be Asslets to me now! I thought bitterly. We walked in silence, Mina and I behind Jack. How was his hair able to do that? The angles didn't seem possible. "So Ciel, how is it going so far? Do you like it here in Neo Domino?" Oh great, she wants to talk.

"Umm... it's- fine-?" I almost didn't sound sure of myself. "I... I-" I didn't know what to say. Did I like it? "It's a lot different than what I thought it was going to be like. But-..." Mina turned to me with a curious face.

"But what?" she seemed really curious and even the arse munch slowed down so he could inconspicuously listen.

"Um... I don't get it. The-" I started to move my hands in front of me (I talk with my hands a lot) "like... the new rules of dueling. Isn't driving and dueling as much of a hassard as drinking and driving. " Jack stopped and turned to me.

"You don't understand dueling and you took a job at a dueling tournament!" It was like I insulted him.

"Ahhhhh," I stood there, with my hands up defensively. "I-i-ayeaeye, umm, I just miss the times when it was simple ya know?" That didn't calm him down, so I guess it's time for the big guns... or small pistols. "Listen, I have not dueled in eight years, so I didn't care for the rule changes or new additions. I understand that dueling is much more important here, then back home. It would be nice if someone filled me in on what, ya know, is important here. (Not like I give two craps about yours or anyone else's feelings.) So don't give me that tone, or I will make you sorry for it. I'm just a gal from Wisconsin, " I took a big breath after that. That's when I noticed their looks. I placed a hand over my face in embarrassment. "Can you just, show me- no wait, just tell me were the room it." Mina shuffled uncomfortable.

"It's right down that hall," she said.

"Thank you. Oh and nice to meet you." I wonder if Jack caught my bitter sarcasm that no one gets. Upon getting into the room I saw the duel end. Oh shit! Leo is going to be so mad at me for not watching! And on top of that, he lost. Poor kid, I wish I could go see him but one of the techs wanted me to help them with something. It all went by so fast that the next duel was starting. A man with knights armor was lifted up from the floor and my only thoughts were, _Cool! That guy has a cape!_ He spoke in ye olde language, something I felt like I would punch him in the face for. _He should just go work for the Medieval Times man. What was his name? Gill Randsborg? Ahhh... okay? _Just then, Aki rose from the floor. I blinked and wondered. _I have a feeling that she can't turn off whatever powers allow her to bring her cards to life. And from what I see, nobody knows she's the Black Rose. _

The duel started and it didn't take long for her to summon Black Rose Dragon. But later, when I heard Gill say tis but a scratch, I burst out laughing.

'Tis but a scratch!

A scratch? Your arm's off!

No it isn't.

Well what's that then?

I've had worse.

_Oh I love you Monty Pythons._ I was loling so much I barely saw the rest of the duel. But I did see the wrath of the Black Rose Dragon beat the poor guy. A sigh escaped me when my thoughts were right. But I couldn't believe that there was another duel.

* * *

><p>Wow, i bet you guys thought this story died and went to heaven... or hell, doesn't matter. I know it's short for a chap that should be long but i'm tired.<p>

o you see that. that image for the story, yeah, that's what Ciel looks like.

And isn't Asslets a beautiful name! i thought it was pretty clever seeing as Jack is an Ass... lol?

MONTY PYTHONS FOR THE WIN!


	7. Wam Bam Ouch man

I needed to move and use the bathroom. Standing up, I asked one of the peoples next to me where the nearest bathroom was. It turned out to be a bad idea since I couldn't understand this specific dudes directions. So he drew me a map that I _totally_ understood.

Walking through the halls, I grumbled profanities at the creators of this place. Who the hell wouldn't put a restroom near the tech place. Nerds are people too! We use the toilet just as much as anyone else. Looking down at the map I turned to bump into someone. I don't know why this keeps happening to me. Turning my face up, I was surprise to see Yusei. He looked shocked to see me too.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Amnesia Man!" I said, using Leo's nickname for him since sexy amnesia man wouldn't work.

"Ciel? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I work in the tech department. I make sure everything is in tip top shape... Wait a second, I thought you said that the Fortune Cup didn't ring any bells?" I eyed him curiously. He sighed in response.

"It's hard to explain. After I left, the leader of Sector Security found me and said if I didn't participate in the Fortune Cup..." his fist tighten and he looked angry. "They would do something bad to my friends back in the Satellite." I placed a thoughtful hand on my chin and nodded.

"I see. I understand though. If anyone dared to hurt my Watson, I would be enraged!" I stated, fire burning around me. I was the only one to get her in trouble. That brought me back to the times we solved crimes in our home town. Ah, good times... except for that one time she got kidnapped... or that one time I got in that fight... I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked a few times as Yusei walked by and waved. "Hey wait a second! Where are you going?"

"I've got a duel remember." I stood there with a 'I'm stupid' look on my face. Sighing, I turned around and continued on my way to the restroom, which I found out were being cleaned at that time. The cleaning guy told me that there was another one near, I just had to down the hall a bit more. So I walked more, with some pep in my step because I had to freaking pee! Getting to the end of the hall showed that it opened up to the concession stand area. People were rushing back to their seats as the large screens narrowed down to the few minutes before the duel was to start. I almost was in tears when I saw the bathroom and guess what? No line! Rushing over, I yanked the door open and went about business. When my bladder was empty, I went to wash my hands. _I hate the automatic toilets_. I thought bitterly as I moved my hand under the automatic sink and soap dispenser. Flicking off the water from my hands, I grabbed the paper towel in time to hear the announcer yell that the duel was just about to start. Walking out, I surveyed the area, hungry. Then I saw it. The lights hit that beautiful slice of pizza like it was descending from Valhalla. The plain girl who was working the counter cut the fresh pizza and placed it in the swirling racks. Trotting over, I ordered a large piece of the peperoni that had so much cheese, it looked like a heart attack waiting to happen.

"Going on your lunch break huh?" The girl said when she spotted my name tag thing. She told me to give her my tag and she swiped it through the machine. That was sure handy! Grabbing my slice and a large thing of soda, I made my way to one of the many empty seats. The heavenly smell of the pizza made my mouth water so much I had to take large sips of the soda that was like Coke. Taking the first bite was just, agh, I can't describe. I love pizza, so much. Apparently the girl was going on her lunch break too so she sauntered over towards me and asked if she could take a seat by me. We sat together in silence before the duel started. She snorted as Yusei appeared.

"Damn Satellites. I don't get why he is here." Flicking my eyes up towards her, I could see the shiver that my glare sent her.

"What, just because he's not from here you're going to judge him? What about the other duelist who come from other countries, you going to judge them too?" She opened her mouth to respond, her eyes twitched from my tone.

"He's from the Satellite though!" She barked back, gaining attention from other workers.

"So what? You think just because he is from the Satellite that he is a bad guy? What, you think that everyone in Los Angeles is an actor or model, that if you come from Chicago your probably a gang member, or that if if you look like you're from the Mid-East, that you are a terrorist? That is the kind of thinking that causes conflict and just plain talk of a dumbass who holds on to the stereotypes of the world. It doesn't matter what a person looks like or where they come from, they are a human being like you and everyone else in this damn city. So face it kid, your thought process is overrated." Standing up, I chucked my plate into the trash and picked up my soda. "And quite frankly, it's arrogant thoughts like them that will get your butt kicked and your body thrown in a gutter." I know it sounded cold, but with these people, I find intimidation works well. She looked like she was going to piss her pants. Walking away, I found myself getting stares. Opening up the door to the 'Employees Only' area, I began to remember why I hated people. Everyone acted like pompous stuck up bastards and I was getting sick of it. Passing the janitor guy I found out that Yusei won from the little TV he had on his janitorial cart thing. Upon reaching the control room I was met with the announcer saying, "We have a special announcement! Yes, the rumors you heard are true." He pointed dramatically out at the crowd. "Listen up you first round losers. Don't head for the exits just yet. Rex Goodwin, our master of ceremonies has set up a losers bracket for the losers of the first round. That means if you lost grab your deck cause you might get a second chance to duel again." I didn't like it and really didn't like it when he announced that one of the duelist would be Luna. I felt my blood set a fire. I stomped my foot up on the counter and yelled. "How could this happen! I saw you guy up there! This was not random!" My screaming and my fist waving around attracted attention. The other members of the group tried to calm me down as the duel started. Two bulky guys came in and dragged me out. My ear piece in my ear allowed me to hear what was being said. It only caused me to rage more.

"Sit here and calm down miss." The guys left me in the hall on a bench. I'm going to strangle a bitch when this duel is done. That guy is trying to do something to poor Luna. My fingers cracked as I felt myself simmer.

* * *

><p>"Sir, it seems like there has been a little, shall I say, disruption in the control room." Lazar said as he brought up footage of Ciel's rampage in the control room.<p>

"I'll know if this was staged or not!" She screamed as was being dragged off by guards. Lazar turned to Goodwin and saw the frown on his face. Jack watched in bemusement as he saw her try to punch one of the guards. Another screen popped up showing her angrily grumbling in an empty hall.

"I wonder why she is so worked up about this?" Lazar said and Goodwin sighed.

"I'm guessing she has become friends with the twins, seeing as they live a floor above her. If I knew she would be like this, I would have situated her in a different housing arrangement."

"Why'd you even choose someone like her? She doesn't even know the first thing about dueling." Goodwin turned to Jack, who was sitting on the couch.

"That doesn't matter for her job. She has been known as a masterful hacker and can deal with any operating system. In fact, she could probably hack our systems and figure out everything." Jack looked at Goodwin with a skeptical glance. "Besides, there is something about her that has me wondering..." he paused while bringing up a screen and dialing a number. "Mandy, I would like for you to escort Miss Ciel home. I think she has had a rough day." The blonde nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>I heard clicking heels come down the hall. Mandy appeared and told me that I could go home. Luna's duel had ended and<p>

We were making our way to the parking garage. I was still angry, so I guess that's why I didn't hear it. One moment I was walking, the next... I was down. All I hear was my loud heartbeat, pounding in my head. My eyes flashed open and closed as I saw something move fast towards and away from me. Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

Dark.

Silence...

Something was warm, on my arm. I could feel my eyelids flicker open. Before me were blurry shapes. They looked like people. I think they were talking, but... I was tired.

"Everything is going to be okay," was the last thing I heard before I was encompassed by darkness again.

* * *

><p>GASP! I bet you are all say, what the hell was that! Well, this is my way of avoiding typing out duels. Only if it is the utmost important duel of the century... which reminds me...<p>

HELP WANTED.

Job: If you are good or even decent ( or even bad, you can't get worse than me :D) at writing duels, I will being needing your help later to write that very important duel.

Oh sorry if this one is kinda crappy i don't feel rereading it right now. later. later.

Sooo chao.


	8. The Crash and Burn

Job filled. The kind Zenzak101 has informed me that he would be willing to write a duel for me. Thank you! :D You don't know how relieved I am that someone would help me. *sniffles* cough since it seems to be really hard to ask for help these days cough. Sorry, I'm just venting from other stories and such. So many times I ask for help, but receive none. And then people ask for me to continue the blasted story. *sigh* Well, enjoy my dear fans! I love you all dearly.

I do not own Yugioh 5ds, just my dear Ciel. My poor oc, everything I put her though. She's going to be crazy by the end of this.

* * *

><p>Everything was really... sore? My head, my whole left side... my butt, it all hurt. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't respond. Neither would anything else. It frustrated me. And that beeping! I was going to go on a rampage because that beeping made me insane.<p>

It felt like a millennial before I tried to open my eyes again. I succeeded in opening my right eye because the left was covered in something. Cringing away from the bright light, I found myself staring at a white ceiling.

_What the hell happened?_ Was all I could think.

"Look Luna!" I heard next to me. So loud...must be Leo.

"Ciel!" I heard the twins say in unison.

"I'll go get Yusei," Leo said before taking off. Blinking, I looked at Luna, who's eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying? The door opened and a doctor... doctor? Where the hell was-... No, no. Anything but that! I felt myself begin to squirm and the doctor told me to stop it.

"Please stop!" She said. Luna was ushered out by a nurse. I just squeezed my eyes shut as they took some blood.

Everyone was in the room when the doctor laid down the news.

"Report says that an unaware driver hit you while you were walking in the Kaiba Dome parking garage. You received a minor concussion, a few bruised ribs and your fractured you left arm from falling on it. A bit of you left side had been scrapped up, as you can see from the bandages on the left side of your face. The scraps will take some time to heal. You may feel some intense pain in your ribs but that should be done within a week. Also, we will be getting you a fresh cast in about a weeks time. But in that time, since I hear you live alone, I would like for you to stay here for the next week. You are very lucky. When I heard of your case I thought you would have broken a few ribs and had at least a mild concussion." I was grateful to her, but I bitterly turned my head away.

"Do I have to stay here...for a week?" She looked perplexed, but sighed.

"I can see you don't like hospitals, but don't worry, your friends are allowed

to visit you freely since you are not in ICU. But I suppose if you had someone to take care of you and watch you, you could be out in... 5 days." I turned back to her with a slight glare.

"Fine! I'll stay the week." She smiled and left.

"Oh Ciel..." Luna looked like she was going to start crying again.

"Did you see the person who was driving?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah! We could go hunt them down and make them pay!" Leo said with a fist pump.

"Sorry, I barely remember what happened before. The last thing I remember was eating pizza, oh yeah, what happened to your duel?" I asked Luna.

"It was a draw."

"Yeah, now I wouldn't be able to continue!" Leo said with dramatic effect. It was getting late, and so I told Yusei to take the sleepy twins home.

"Wait!" I called out to Yusei. He turned to me and I pointed to my clothes that were set neatly on a table. "I would like for you to get my laptop and headphones for me. They should be in my room, right by each other. Take my key card. And no, I don't have any booby traps set up. You remember my room right?" he nodded and plucked the key card from my jacket pocket. I found myself taking in a sharp breath, which hurt like hell.

"Are you okay?" It felt... strange. Really strange in fact. I saw the concern in his eyes. I've never had someone outside of my family (except for Riley) show concern for me. I mean, we barely knew each other. Did he already think of me as a... friend? I gave him the best smile I could force and waved with my right hand. He gave me once last glance before leaving and turning off the lights. Resting my head against the pillows, I found the best way to get rid of that annoying pounding in my head was to get some sleep.

With Yusei

After tucking in Leo and Luna, he made his way down to Ciel's room. Opening the door, he found himself, almost a little nervous to go into Ciel's home. Although she said she didn't have any traps, she did seem like the kind of person who would do anything to protect their privacy. Walking through the clean kitchen and clean living room, he found that the bedroom was in a bit of disarray. She didn't make her bed, sheets and pillows were strew about the room. A few clothing items were thrown onto the floor. Spotting her laptop sitting on a desk that was in view of the window, he made his way over to there, careful not to step on anything. A laptop bag was slung over the computer chair. He could see varies animes and what looked to be video game characters plastered onto the bag along with the laptop. Besides it was a pair of large headphones that had little triangles on top. In the trash next to the desk was a box for the latest, 'Neko-tech Headphones'. Yusei shuffled to put all the things into the laptop bag when he noticed a box. It was one of those metal tins that most people store their duel cards in. This had perked his curiosity. Was Ciel a duelist? She sure didn't seem like one. Yusei usually didn't snoop, he respected people's privacy, but the lid wasn't fully on. It wouldn't hurt to peek. He was surprise to find only a few cards, but their rarity made up for it. He saw cards he didn't see anyone use anymore. Ones he thought no one even had.

Dark Magician. The favorite card of one of the past King of Games and probably one of the greatest duelist ever, Yugi Moto. He found another one, that was different, along with Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician Knight. The two cards that caught his attention the most were Tyrant Dragon and Victory Dragon. They both turned out to be pretty powerful cards. If you could pull of summoning Victory Dragon, you pretty much won the duel. A thought crossed his mind. _Why does she only have these few cards?_ Placing the cards back into the container, he picked up the case and was leaving Ciel's apartment when suddenly the phone started ringing. He froze near the door, turning curiously to the phone that blared it's tone. It went to the answering machine and this was what he heard.

"Hey Ciel, it's me, Riley. Why aren't you picking up your phone or cell? Well, I just wanted to talk to you, ya know? Come on Holmes! Get it together!... Please call me soon. I just have this... feeling something bad happened..." The caller who was obvious a girl, was silent before hanging up. Yusei stood there, thinking. Ciel seemed to act like her getting hurt was no big deal and her friend seemed to have a sense that something was wrong.

_"I see. I understand though. If anyone dared to hurt my Watson, I would be enraged!" _

_Maybe this was the 'Watson' that she so fondly spoke of._ Sighing, Yusei turned and left, he had his duel to concentrate on, but couldn't help his mind from wandering to Ciel. A girl he barely knew, but already felt like an old friend.

* * *

><p>Blinking, I started up at the white ceiling, trying to remember were I was.<p>

…..

…..

…..

…..

Oh yeah, in a hospital. A nurse came in to check on me and brought in a bouquet of flowers. After she left, I found out they were from Goodwin, apologizing for the accident. He said that his surveillance cameras caught the person who did it. I tossed his little apology note in the trash. It was obviously written by a female by the way it sounded. So Mina was a likely candidate, since she was his secretary. The doctor from the other day came in and did a routine check up. Looking off in the distance, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Yusei appeared, my laptop case in his hand. A wave of relief swept over me.

"Hey Yusei, don't you have a duel soon?" I asked, but I wanted to take it back. I really didn't like being alone in the room. The boring white around me was slowly suffocating my sanity. He gave me a small smile, one that actually surprised me.

"Yeah, but I thought you would like to have this, as soon as possible." I thanked Yusei and thanked him even more in my head. "Well I better get going." He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Yusei, good luck." He turned and gave me a small smirk at my weird happy face and two thumbs up. "Go kick some butt."

"Will do." Sinking back into the pillows that were behind me, I found myself alone again. Ruffling through my bag, I found a note. It was from Yusei saying that Riley called. He said that she had been worried that I wasn't answering my phone and that she felt that something bad had happened. Pain attacked my heart. Riley. My family. How was I suppose to tell them I got hurt. Riley had made me promise her I wouldn't get myself hurt... My cell had been crushed in the accident so when a nurse came in, I asked her to call my family and if I could call my friend. She told me to dial a few numbers to reach out of country before she left to call my parents. I waited for Riley to pick up.

"Hello?" an groggy voice came from the other side.

"Hiya Riley!" I said, trying to sound as positive as I could. She was going to have my head for this.

"Ciel? What are you doing calling me this late... or early? And why haven't you called me back earlier!" I heard the hurt in her tone.

"Well you see..." I told her. There was a very long pause, a painful one at that. Then it came at me like a train.

"What the hell do you mean you got in an accident!" I held the phone away from my ear as she screamed at me. It didn't help that I had a concussion and she was yelling at me. I tried to get her to calm down but she just snapped back at me. "You promised,"she said after her rant. Her voice was low and I could feel that something wasn't right with her.

"Well-"

"Just don't get in anymore messes alright? Or I'll have to go there and drag your butt back home." She said. I smiled, hearing that tone in her voice took some weight off my shoulders. I told her I had to inform my parents and we said good bye.

"Farewell, my dear Watson," I said turning to the nurse who just entered.

"Farewell, Holmes," was all she said before she hung up. The nurse said she couldn't get a hold of them since it was night time there.

"But I gave them a number to call." I thanked her and she gave me a remote for the TV. My head hurt and my ribs were killing me, so they gave me some painkillers. I was only able to watch the first few minutes of Yusei's duel before blacking out. When I awoke again, someone had turned the TV off. I set my laptop and things off to the side. It was important that I get rid of this dull pain that probed the back of my head. Suddenly a nurse walked in, rather rushed and she turned on the TV. It was the duel between Aki and Yusei. I could see he had been hit hard with her powers and some of the stadium suffered. Then I saw it. Yusei summoned Stardust Dragon. My eyes widened when I saw it. For some reason, I just found it so beautiful. Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon had a battle of roars. I felt strange for some reason. Like a tingling in my head, like I was humming really loudly. I shook the feeling off and turned back to the duel in awe. Like a ruby vs a diamond, and Yusei showed that the diamond was the superior stone. But as Aki was escorted off the stage by some guy with big hair, I saw something in her face.

_Yusei, I don't know what you did, but you did something to change her. For the better. I guess I always had that feeling about him. I could see it, when he brought me my things_. There was just something about him that said, no, screamed that he just wanted to help people. Whether they are in the sorry state I'm in, or someone like Aki, who really needed it. It cut to commercial and I felt dizzy. A couple minutes when by and Yusei and Jack's battle started. When Jack summoned Red Dragon Archfiend, I started to feel light headed.

_The concussion is just checking up with me_. I thought bitterly at the past events. I knew the situation I was in could give my parents a heart attack, and that's something my father really didn't need.

There was a loud boom that distracted me from my thoughts. My head whipped around to look out the window. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. There in dark sky, rose a giant dragon, a crimson one at that. Suddenly, I felt myself go numb and stiff. I staggered to breath and my vision became spotted. The last thing I heard was the nurse screaming for a doctor.

* * *

><p>With Jack, Yusei, Luna, and Akiza<p>

Yusei's final move had won him the duel. A bright light engulfed the four signers. In the distance, they all heard something. It sounded like faint melody. A brief flash was all they needed to see a glimpse of the Crimson Dragon and a tiny figure, reaching out towards it. Then another flash, three sets of eyes glimmered before they were sucked back into the real world.

Yusei had been declared the winner, the new champion.

Goodwin smiled at the progress, but little did he know, our favorite red head was having a dream. One, that would change everything.

* * *

><p>Loves you all! Review please, you really don't know how much it means to me. I don't know how much I'll be writing since I need to get a job and such. College coming up. (Dang you world!) And Zelda, my cat, is a big pain in the butt. She is getting declawed tomorrow. Also I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and when I watch something new, I want to write a story on it. Hopefully, I can hold out.<p>

Also, I would like some input on something. Do you guys want a little romance with Jack? Not much but ya know, I kinda feel bad calling him Asslets... okay not really since he is a jackass 99.99% But argh! Only if a lot of you's guys say so. I just remember having a dream where he wanted me to be his girlfriend after he chased me down for laughing at him... You can't blame me, a guy on a bicycle was trying to duel him, that's all.


	9. Dreams

Ever had a dream that seemed to be all too real? Well I will tell you, that I normally have dreams that do not follow those lines. In these dreams, I take on the role of a fighter, a protector, or sometimes a destroyer. But now... I wonder...

There I was. Standing on a cliff, near the sea. It was almost like I could feel the exhilarating breeze sweep through my hair. Looking around, I didn't see anything, but a lovely tune caused me to face towards the forest. Thinking nothing of it, I followed the path I believed would led me to the music. It sounded like a harp, being expertly strum. Clearly, I wasn't getting anywhere. Just as I was about to give up, a roar echoed through the sky. Running, I found myself on another cliff, one that had a structure built into it. It was like, a gazebo, made of marble stone. To my surprise, it looked like a large blurry creature was flying through the sky. I continued on my way to the stone structure, only to find what looked like a young woman. She sat on a pedestal, strumming an elegant harp that was shaped like a crescent moon. The woman had bright orange hair that reminded me of fire, of... Taking a lock of my hair, I was shocked to find it was the same orange. The melody stopped and I forced my head to look at the woman. My heart stopped when she slowly started to face me. A bright flash brought me back to reality. Breathing hard, I sat up, trying to shake the dream. That orange hair... I only knew one other person with that hair. Turning my head, I found a hand mirror. I used it to look at my reflection, when something caught my eye. Tipping my head down, I saw my roots. That blasted orange! Sighing, I placed the mirror down and got up to stretch. I really needed to go for a walk. Picking up the blue sling, I gingerly placed my arm in it. My first broken limb everybody.

I walked through numerous halls and saw that the sun was setting. Turning a corner, I was caught by surprise. A familiar blue haired woman was sitting outside of a door. Cautiously making my way towards her, I spoke up.

"Mina?" Her face jerked up as she stared at me with wide eyes. She looked sad, and only got sadder when she saw me.

"Oh Ciel..." I saw her eyes travel from the bandages to my arm.

"Mind telling me why you are here? Obviously not to see me," I said. She looked down back at her hands, then to the door a crossed from her. Leading me, I found that Jack was in the room, unconscious.

"We don't know how it happened. One minute, him and Yusei Fudo were dueling, the next..." Her voice drifted.

"Really? Him and Yusei? Who won?" she didn't look like she wanted to tell me.

"Yusei," she whispered.

"Really? The boy did it... Hey Mina, you look really tired. Maybe you should go home." Her head snapped towards me, like she was going to protest. "Maybe I stated that wrong. Go home Mina, get some rest." My smile twitched as I grasped her shoulder with my good hand. Her eyes widened for a moment before she looked down with a nod. "Good, see you tomorrow." She said a small good bye before leaving. With a sigh, I turned to the blonde in the bed.

"Seems like the Kaiba Dome is just bad luck," I said basically to myself. Turning on my heel, I left Jack's room and headed back to my own. When I got there, I found the phone ringing. Picking it up, I was met by Luna, with Leo yelling in the background. She told me she couldn't visit because somethings came up and she and her brother were busy. I told her I understood and that I didn't mind. Saying good bye, I placed the phone down and stared at it. I would never admit it, not even to myself.

But... I did mind.

A nurse came in, informing me of my parents. A long lecture and cries later, I found myself staring at the ceiling.

"I want you to come home right now!" My mom begged. I could hear my dad trying to get her to calm down. I told my mom that I had to stay, but she could check on my with the web cam I had in my room.

"And guess what! You wont be getting a hospital bill!" There was a silence on the other end.

"Ciel, don't talk to your mother like that right now." The smile slipped from my face. Mom told me many times before that money didn't matter if it was about something important like this. But I was fugal. Mom told me it was a good trait in this day and age, but in some times, it was inappropriate. I told her I was sorry.

I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to dream and I never thought I would say that. The dream I had before... I felt mad at it for some reason. Not because I didn't see the woman's face (in fact, I was happy I didn't). But because the hair. I remember when I got my hair dyed from the bright orange it used to be. I used to like it, but... time passed, things happened and the orange just became a painful reminder of something lost. Turning on my right side, I laid like that until I unknowingly fell asleep.

* * *

><p> i<p>

I finally keep updating and i get no feed back. T^T


	10. Escape

"What up my homies? Sorries, I haven't been on lately. Got into a bit of a accident."

"No problem Wolf, we've just been doing different missions."

"Glad to have you back Wolf!"

"Yeah, man!... girl."

"You don't know what it's like. I've been trapped in this dull white room for a few days now and I feel like I want to shoot myself... Decon! What the fukoo was that for! I didn't mean shoot me."

"Sorry."

"AS I was saying, this nurse-"

"Does she have a nice rack?"

"What the hell Dagger?"

"What? If your nurse has a nice bod, it makes the stay in the hospital all the better."

"I don't look at that shit and you know it."

"Yeah Dagger, you are such a pig."

"Well soooorry. I forget you guys are girls."

"AS I WAS SAYING! She comes in all the time trying... Hey... What! You just took some blood! Hell.. oh, sorry. Madame! If you instist can you just wait until- wait! Can't you just-... it's my controller! No!"

"Hey Wolf! What's going on?"

Okami no Shirayuki has signed out.

"Couldn't you wait until I was done?" I asked bitterly at the nurse. She put on that same evil smile she always has when she takes my blood. "Ow... mother fudger." I cursed as the needle went in. My online friends were sending me messages, but the demon nurse took my laptop away. "Why do you have to be so rough?" She scowled at me.

"I could have been taking care of Jack Atlas! But no, I'm stuck with you." I glared at her as she left. Adjusting my arm in it's sling, I got up and made my way out of my room. Walking through the halls, I bumped into Mina. She was on her way to see Jack and asked if I would come with her. I was confused. I didn't know Jack, nor did I really care about him. But, she said she had something to give me and it was in Jack's room. Following her and finding his room, we found him sitting up in his bed.

"Hi Jack," she said so meekly. I was standing in the door way trying to itch my arm. They gave me a new cast a bit early, but the doctor said it was pretty amazing how fast I was recovering. I could actually go home tomorrow. He turned his face to us, looking at Mina before eyeing me.

"What is she doing here?"

"Umm... well I have something for her from Director Goodwin..." Mina said.

"I'm also in here because some jackass thought it would be funny to run a poor foreigner over." I said while motioning to my cast. Mina went over to the bag that was on the table under the window. She gasped and turned to me.

"I'm sorry! I must have left the letter back in my car. I'll be right back." She rushed out before I could say anything. I stood there stupidly before sighing and finding a chair in a corner. We sat in an awkward silence, until I spotted something on the ground. It looked like a duel card. Picking it up, I held it out to him.

"This was on the floor." He glanced quickly from the card to me before swiftly taking it from my hand. "I told you dueling on motorcycles was dangerous." He let out a gruff sound.

"What do you know? I don't even know why you are here?" Turning fully towards him, I felt that part of me take over.

"For the same reason as you." He turned to me bewildered. "You obviously gave up everything to gain the fame and fortune the title of King gave you. I gave up my life back in the U.S to come here for a job that would pay me well. I had prestigious schools begging for me to go to them, but I gave up that chance to earn the money to pay for school. But, the better endevor shall always win, that explains why Yusei won your duel." He looked extremely pissed.

"Why you-!" he yelled but cringed from the pain. I just turned my head to the ceiling in a thoughtful pose.

"By the way, you two must know each other." He turned away angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about? Why would I know Satellite scum like him?" I threw my head back angrily.

"Again with that Satellite crap. I'm sick of it. I don't care where the hell a person is from, I respect them until they give me a reason not to." There was a silence.

"You took that from Greiger." I couldn't help the grin that came to my face.

"Yeah, well, it's something good to live by." Silence resumed over a few mintues before Mina arrived.

"Here." She handed me two envelopes. "I thought you would have gone back to your room. When I didn't find you there, a nurse gave me this letter that came for you." I was a bit more curious. It was large and felt strange. Opening it I found that on the inside was actually another envelope, one much fancier than the outside one. It had a special seal on the back.

"Huh? What the heck is this?" I tried to open it with my one hand, which was a fail. So Mina helped me. Taking out the folded note, I was shocked. I read through it a couple of times. "Well," I said while leaning back. "Isn't that something?" Mina was curious as was Jack (who masked it by staring at the TV, but I saw his glances). Mina took the letter and gasped.

"Kaiba Corp is offering you a job!" Mina exclaimed. I held up Goodwin's letter.

"And so is Sector Security. Something, doesn't feel right about it." I said while wanting to fold my arms, but found it difficult. "But I'm interested in what they said was awaiting me at my place," I said while holding the envelope in a way that the opening was facing down. Something slipped out and Jack noticed before Mina did.

"Something fell out," she bent down and picked it up.

"It's a duel card," Jack mumbled. Mina handed me the card and I insistently fell in love.

"Defender of the Ice Barrier, awe, he's so cute." It was a fox that had ice coming out of it's tail and some fancy armor on. "And my favorite element too. I wonder how they knew." While I gushed over my new card, a TV special about a movie that was about Jack was on.

"Is it true that Jack was actually born in the Satellite!" I was startled when I heard something go smash. I looked up at the annoying blonde woman who was on TV.

"Man her voice makes me want to punch her in the throat." I forgot I was in the room with other people.

Time passed and I went back to my room. I planned on leaving tonight, but after trying to dress myself, I looked out the window and saw a bunch of reporters. Couldn't I get a break. Soon night came and I thought I could get out then. Leaving my room with all my stuff with me, I made my way down a hall. I stopped when I heard something going on. Peering around a corner, I saw a really strange thing. Jack was in a duel with some dude and there was this strange ring of purple light around them. The floor was smashed up. Jack started to say we, and that's when I noticed this girl with this greenish hair and weird glasses. She was wearing a nurses uniform (which wasn't even the right color for the nurses who worked here) and was helping Jack out by holding his cards. They ended up winning and the other guy collapsed. He was confused about where he was. That's when Jack asked the girl to help him get out of the hospital. Glancing to my side, I found a bed in the hall.

"Yo," I said nonchalantly and they looked at me. Pulling the bed with me into the hall and resting a doctor's coat over my shoulders, I smirked. "I heard a patient needs to be removed. I think the nurse and I can handle that." The girl seemed really nervous and overly excited at the same time. We had Jack lay down and we put a blanket over him.

"Oh, I'm Carly by the way," she said with an awkward smile.

"Ciel," was all I said. We pushed the bed out and ran through the line of reporters. "Make way, make way!" I said while pushing with one hand. When we got to a place where there was nobody, Jack got up. Carly and I were panting (I"m so out of shape).

"So where do we go now?" Carly asked, basically to herself.

"Well," I placed my hand in my chin, unsure that I wanted to tell them that. "I guess..." I looked off in the distance. "We'll just have to go to my place." Carly looked at me with glee, while Jack held onto his stoic expression.

"Well then, lead the way," Jack said harshly. I froze and looked around.

"Ah... you see..." I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "I don't know where it is compared to our location." Carly's hopes crashed to the ground and Jack frowned.

"How don't you know where you live?" Carly cried as she clung to my good arm.

"Hey watch it. I just don't alright. I've only been to a few other places while living here. So I don't know my way around this town. But I do know it's in a place called The Tops." Carly's glasses went crooked as she looked at me in shock.

"Really! You live there!" She looked like she wanted to go sulk in a corner. I turned to her and asked her to bend down. I took out my laptop and placed it on her back and quickly typed a few things.

"Welcome back Ciel. Do you need help?" My AI I made a few years back had the voice of a man I thought would have played Sebastian in Black Butler (pst, by the way, that's what I named him)

"Hey Sebastian... I forgot where I live. Can you pull up a map?"

"Sure thing." He said after a light chuckle. Soon a map appeared, giving us directions to my apartment.

"Well, doesn't look to far away." I took my laptop off Carly's back and started to walk. She mumbled something but followed, Jack not far behind. Soon we reached the apartment building. "Wait here," I told them. "I'll check if there is anyone in the lobby." After finding no one there, I motioned for them to follow. They both got in the elevator and I stood out, glaring at in.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack asked. I slowly got in and pushed my floor's button. I curled up in a ball as the elevator went up.

"Ah, hey Ciel... Are you okay?" Carly asked. I gave her a twitchy smile.

"Just peachy."

When we got to my floor, I ran out and quickly swiped my key card. Taking in the lovely smell of my apartment I flopped down in a chair.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Carly cried as she inspected my place. My laptop made a chiming noise.

"Master Ciel, I believe that you should show your guest to the guest rooms available." I sat up from my slouched position.

"There are guest rooms?" Sebastian sighed before I heard doors open. Jack saw one and went inside, shutting the door behind him. "Argh, what a sassy pants?" Carly looked at me with a bewildered gaze.

"What! Don't you like Jack?" I got up and walked over to the mail boxy thing. There was a package inside.

"He's all yours. Night." I waved to her as I went to my room. Sitting on my bed, I ripped open the package to find a special box. All that was on it was a key pad and a small digital screen. I was tired, and couldn't think of what the code could possibly be, so I went to sleep, leaving the mystery box on my side table.

What the hell was inside that thing?

* * *

><p>soo... what do you guys think is inside? And i would like to give a special thank you to Inspiration's Wonderer for taking the time to review. it means a just so you guys know, I'm watching one episode then writing a chapter, so things might get weird. Like how the beginning part was Ciel talking with her online friends as she plays Halo or something.<p>

anyways keep reading reviewing, recommend to friends, anything. love yall. a


End file.
